


a vivid destiny

by Saraste



Series: Femslash February 2017 [4]
Category: Carmilla - J. Sheridan Le Fanu
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, F/F, Femslash February, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-22 01:23:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9575606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saraste/pseuds/Saraste
Summary: Camilla knows that Laura is her destiny.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for prompt 4, friend of a friend, of the prompt list I'm using.

Bertha tells Millarca about her upcoming visit to Laura. Everything she knows has been gleaned from letters, from stories told by Bertha’s guardian, yet she paints a vivid image . 

 

Millarca is too rough with Bertha, takes too much, is seen. Has to flee. 

 

She’s sorry for Bertha, for her being gone, even when she isn’t, yet Millarca has an emptiness in her that aches to be filled. She wants to be loved, passionately, with abandon. She wants to love. Find the girl she saw as a child grown into a woman.

 

When she does, she knows that she's her destiny.


End file.
